I'm Movin' On version 2
by Prinzessin
Summary: Nick's goodbye letter.


Title: I'm Movin' On (version 2) 

Author: Robin Elizabeth 

Rating: PG 

Spoilers: none 

Feedback: Would be greatly appreciated. 

Disclaimer: CSI belongs to Anthony Zuicker and CBS. The song is performed by Rascal Flatts and written by Phillip White/Vincent Williams

Archive: Fanfiction.net and my site (Schloss Princeza) http://www.geocities.com/princeza_9 

Summary: Nick's goodbye letter. 

Author's Note: Non beta'd.

I'm Movin' On (version 2)

Grissom had called a meeting at the beginning of the shift, which is why he, Catherine, Warrick, and Sara where in the break room. There were two noticeably odd things about this meeting. Nick wasn't there, but Greg was.

"Where's Nick?" Greg asked.

"That's what this meeting is about," Grissom stated, taking an envelope from his briefcase. "Nick left today. I'm not sure why, or if he's coming back."

"He just decided this today?" Warrick asked.

"Not really. He left me letter to read to you. I haven't read this yet, so I'm not sure what's in it. But I think it'll explain more than I can."

__

I've dealt with my ghosts and faced all my demons 

Finally content with a past I regret 

I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness 

For once I'm at peace with myself I've been burdened with blame, trapped in the past for too long I'm movin' on 

Dear team,

I'm not sure if this is a good-bye or a see you later. I guess only the future can answer that question. I've decided that I need to get out of Vegas. I did what I came to do. I came to Vegas to escape a past that had too many problems. I faced my ghosts and conquered my demons. I've come to accept a past that has a lot of bad along with good. I've learned that you find strength in moments of weakness. I guess having a gun in your face a couple times is a good teacher. 

__

I've lived in this place and I know all the faces 

Each one is different but they're always the same 

They mean no harm but it's time that I face it 

They'll never allow me to change But I never dreamed home would end up where I don't belong 

I'm movin' on 

I'm movin' on 

At last I can see life has been patiently waiting for me 

And I know there's no guarantees, but I'm not alone 

There comes a time in everyone's life 

When all you can see are the years passing by 

And I have made up my mind that those days are gone 

I've been here long enough. The faces of people I've met over the few years have begun to blur together. I need to continue to find myself and learn about the world. I was sheltered a bit in Texas and I feel that I'm still being sheltered a little in Vegas. I need to be completely on my own…alone. I need to grow and change. I need to get out and get on with my life. I'm still looking for where I belong. I never dreamed that Dallas wouldn't be home…and it took me a long time to realize that Las Vegas could never be home. I just don't think I belong here. 

__

I sold what I could and packed what I couldn't 

Stopped to fill up on my way out of town 

I've loved like I should but lived like I shouldn't 

I had to lose everything to find out 

Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere down this road 

I'm movin' on 

I'm writing this in the driver's seat of my packed car. I sold some, I packed some and everything else was shipped back to Dallas. I have what I need. I have my memories of my friends in Vegas…all of you. I just hope you can forgive me for this.

Maybe forgiveness will find me…maybe that's something I'm looking for.

Nick

"And you knew about this?" Catherine demanded.

"He gave me his two weeks. He simply told me he had to leave. I promised him I wouldn't mention a word to any of you. He wanted his last two weeks here to be like the rest of his time here," Grissom answered.

"That's why there was no answer when I called earlier," Greg muttered sadly.

The young lab tech left the room quickly. No one followed, they were too shocked to help themselves, let alone anyone else.

"Nick's made his decision and he's gone. I'm sure we haven't heard the last of him though. We'll hear from him again. But we still have crimes that need our attention," Grissom said. "Here are tonight's assignments…"


End file.
